Show Me Love
by Ashurii no Neko
Summary: My friends have all found their special one. Well most of them. Sasuke, Lee, even Ino are with someone. So where does that leave me? SakuraYuri. Inspired by the song Show me Love by Tatu


Show Me Love

**Summary:** My friends have all found their specials one. Well most of them. Sasuke, Lee, even Ino are with someone. So where does that leave me? Sakura Yuri. For the Sakura fans. If u don't likie yuri, yaoi, or Sakura not being with any of the original case, don't read. U have been warned. Note: YURI LEMONS (Not sure how yet, I never wrote a yuri before) Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and co. If I did Naruto would not able to come to America. The censors would ban it. (Damn homophobes --; ) Only my OC is.

Author: Ashurii no neko-chan (I'm back )

This is a story I've been having my mind on, so I wanna see if you guys wanna see it to. Just post a review. Love it, like it, or hate it just post.

* * *

And welcome back. I know I have SO many stories I'm suppose to be updating that writing a new story is only adding to the problem. But I just could help myself.

Sakura: We noticed.

Hi Sakura… where's the others?

Sakura: You mean Naruto and Sasuke? They're making out in some room across from you. The one with all the purple in it.

WHAT!!!!! –runs out the room-

-From a distance- Naruto!!!! Sasuke!!!! Not in THIS ROOM!!!! Do you want my sister to kill me?! And put some damn CLOTHES!! And get your asses in my room NOW!!!!

Naruto: Awww do we have to?

WHACK!!!!

Sasuke: hn…I guess so.

Get going!

Naruto: I don't wanna…

-twitch- … Excuse me a sec…

-closes door-

Sakura:… umm… I think u don't wanna see or hear the rest of this, so we'll start this story

-In the other room- NOO!!!!! DON"T USE THAT!!! THAT"S NOT WHERE IT GOES!!!! HELP ME!!!!!

Sakura: …uhhh… now would be a good time. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am currently 20 going on 21. Yea, as you can see, I have grown up since my adolescence years. I now that I think of it, it was during those times that perhaps go me into this mess. My current predicament. I am... alone. I am not dating, engaged, or married. For as long as I can remember up until I was 16, I chased after Sasuke, believing he could love me and I shunned Naruto, who had me more attention that Sasuke even did, but beat the shit of him whenever he annoyed me. I still do now, but only in a sisterly matter. At 17, I realized that I would never be with Sasuke, no matter how hard I made myself believe my folly fantasy. As it would turn out, he already had an interest: Our own blonde knucklehead Naruto. And I wouldn't stand in their way anymore than I had already. Or I couldn't. As much as I wanted Sasuke to love me as he did Naruto, we could only be friends. And now I make sure that nothing comes in the way of their relationship and their dreams. And they're happening. Currently now, Sasuke is going to give birth to their first child, thanks to the Kyuubi and his (or her- I think Naruto told me it was female or maybe neutral) ability to impregnate even males. Sasuke learned that the hard way. And Naruto is due to become Hokage within in the next year. My sensei, Tsunade-sama, is training him when she isn't training me. I'm very happy for them.

After the Sasuke and Naruto issue, I started dating Lee. But that didn't last long. We both knew that it wasn't meant to be and we accepted each other as friends. He's currently dating Tenten and will probably marry her.

Then there are the others. Kiba and Hinata are married and planning to become parents. Neji and Gaara are also married and live in Suna. My rival/friend Ino runs her family's flower shop with her husband, Choji. Yea… kinda didn't see that one coming either. Shikamaru and Temari are dating and getting serious. Shino and Sai are getting close, but together? I'm not too sure... And Kankuro was never my type and from what I was told, he's dating a girl from the Suna nin squad.

I'm happy for my friends, I really am. Each deserves the happiness that they have. But what about me? I know it sounds selfish, but will I find my happy ending? Or am I destined to a life of being completely a ninja. No family life. No love life. Friends that will have their hands too filled with kids and their own relationship to stay with me? Am I finally receiving my just rewards for the way I treated some of my friends in my fruitless pursuit of Sasuke. Ruining my friendship with Ino as a child. Shunning Naruto because I thought he was a nuisance and just in the way?

No…I've paid for my mistakes and realized my errors. So it can't be karma. So where is he? Where is the one that would care about me? The one I'll love.

Where is the one that will show me love?

**TBC**

* * *

(A/N) 

So… how's that for a prologue. Yes I know it's kinda short, But I swear the chapter will be longer. --;

Just a heads up; since Sasuke is pregnant, he will be occasionally very OOC. So no flames or complaints when you see it. OK? Ok. Cheers .


End file.
